Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid arrangement for fluid actuation of at least one motor vehicle component, in particular a transmission or clutch, having at least one fluid actuation system, and having a fluid energy source. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for fluid actuation of at least one motor vehicle component, such as a transmission or clutch, having such a fluid arrangement.
Description of the Related Art
From German published application DE 10 2008 009 653 A1 a hydraulic system for controlling a dual-clutch transmission of a motor vehicle is known, which includes: a hydraulic energy source to supply the hydraulic system with hydraulic energy by means of a hydraulic medium; a pressure accumulator to store the hydraulic energy; a clutch cooling system to cool clutches of the dual-clutch transmission by means of the hydraulic medium; clutch actuators to operate a first clutch and a second clutch; the hydraulic energy source includes a double-suction electric pump.
From German published application DE 10 2010 047 801 A1 a hydrostatic actuator is known, having a master cylinder which includes a housing and a piston which is axially movable in the housing, pressurizing a pressure chamber which is filled with a pressurizing agent, having a rolling planetary gear unit with a sleeve which converts a rotary propulsion to an axial motion, the rolling planetary gear unit being driven by an electric motor.
An object of the present invention is to simplify the actuation of at least one motor vehicle component, in particular a transmission or a clutch, having at least one fluid actuation system, and having a fluid energy source.